Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Players and Pieces
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Players and Pieces is an upcoming crossover series to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes The Forest Temple/ vs Death Stalker and Nevermore * Blake: *back on the ground, looking at the tree* Did your sister just fall from the sky? * Yang: I... * (Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider) * Nora: YEEEE-HAAAAW! *rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened* Awwww... It's broken. *dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her* * Ren: *panting and leaning on the monster* Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again. *looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically* * * Blake: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? * Yang: I... * (She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running) * Pyrrha: Jaune! * Jaune: Pyrrha! * Ruby: *standing up, looking at the monster below* Whoa! *starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll* * Jaune: Ruby! * Yang: *as Ruby stands up, back on the ground* Ruby! * Ruby: *excited* Yang! *raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug* * Nora: *comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise* "Nora!" * (The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs) * Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail? * Yang: *getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red* I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?! * (The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up) * Courtney: Hey, where's Weiss? * Ruby: Umm... Up there. *points up* * (Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore) * Weiss: *calling down to Ruby* How could you leave me?! * Ruby: *shouting up at Weiss* I said "jump"! * Blake: She's gonna fall. * Ruby: She'll be fine. * Ren: She's falling. The Teams * (Everyone is gathered in the auditorium for the assignment of teams) * Ozpin: Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. * (The auditorium screen shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues) * Ozpin: The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester! * (The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the auditorium screen) * Ozpin: Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. * (Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug) * Ozpin: Led by... Jaune Arc! * Jaune: Huh? L-Led by...? * Ozpin: Congratulations, young man. * (A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience) * Ozpin: And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Courtney Elison. Yang Xiao Long. *motions over the five as they stand before him* The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose! * (Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister) * Yang: I'm so proud of you! * Ozpin: *to Courtney* Technically, each team is opposed of four members but since you're the daughter of Princess Celestia, I'll have to make an exception. * Courtney: Thank you, Professor Ozpin. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes